The proposal
by BigCityDreams4ever
Summary: When high-powered book editor,Bella, faces deportation, she comes up with a quick-thinking plan. She declares that she actually engaged to her unsuspecting put-upon assistant, Edward,who has been tortured by her for years.How will this fake marriage work?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! Ok so this is my first Twilight fanfic. Yeah, exciting! Have anyone seen the new movie The Proposal? I have! I loved it! So I decided to make it into a twilight mix fanfic. Well I hope you guys will like this story!**

**Note: I do not own Twilight or the movie The Proposal.**

* * *

**E's POV**

Beep Beep Beep.

_Ugh! I hate mornings. _I thought as I looked up at my alarm clock and read 12:00 pm. "Oh, shit." I cursed and jumped right out of bed to get ready to go to Starbucks to pick up my boss's coffee, like I have been doing for the past 2 years. 7 minutes later I finally got to Starbucks and enter the coffee shop. There was a really long line in front of me.

Then Tanya gave me a smile,"Hey Edward," she called out and was pointing at the two coffees. I walked up to the counter, cutting everyone, grabbing the two coffees Tanya handed me.

"Thanks, your a lifesaver," I told her I usually tell her that everyday, when it's rush hour in Starbucks.

"Your very welcome." she answered back with her warm smile.

As I walked out of the shop, I had to rush to work. As I got into the building, a man with a cart of mail was walking by me I didn't notice. So I ran into him, which caused Bella's coffee to spill on my shirt.

"Fuck," I cursed, as I looked at my shirt to see how damage it was from the coffee spill. But I had a back up plan.

"Jasper!" I called out, behind him.

He turned around to face me. Right when he saw my shirt, he groaned "No" he told me.

"Come on man," I begged him,"Tickets for tonights Nick's game. Front row."

"Give me the damn shirt." Jasper groaned.

Later when me and Jasper switched shirts "Thanks man." I thanked him, as he walked back to his cubicle. Then I walked back to mine, which is really close to Bella's office . Then I turned on my computer. Right when I was about to relax, I got an IM. _She here_, it said. Usually when someone sends an IM,everyone gets it. It's a warning. Now everyone in the building are running to their cubicle. Moments later _She_ came in. When she walks around the building, everyone has to get out of her way. Like if they are walking torus her, they will have to turn around and walk the other way. As she came by my cubicle, she drop her coat and bag on my desk for me to hang them up, like I have been doing for the past 2 years.

"Call Jacob and tell him I'm going to see him in 20 minutes." She told me.

"Kay," I answered as she walked in her office. After I called Jacob, I walked into her office, gave her, _her _papers and her morning coffee, well it was actually mine. While I was doing that, she was talking on the phone.

"Yes, Mike is finally going to be on Good Morning America. Yeah, I know. It's a great jump. Well I'll talk to you soon. Bye." when she finshed the call,she was about to take a sip of her coffee, until she paused.

"Um Edward?" She asked with a weird tone

"Yeah?" I asked, getting worried where this conversation was lending to.

"Who is Tanya, and why dose she want me to call her?" she asked, looking up at me, pointing her finger at the coffee cup that had Tanya's number,with a kiss print.

"Well that was my coffee, cause I spilled yours." I replied knowing that she was getting mad.

"Is that so?" She asked,"so you drink....."she paused and took a sip of the coffee."Non sugar, Cinnamon lattes?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, it's like Chrismas in a cup." I answered awkwardly , as I looked away from her face, to the window walls in her office. Looking at the city. "It would be really stupid if I started drinking the same coffee as you if I spilled it again." I and Bella laughed for like a minute. Then she stopped.

"Oh yes that would ." She said in a tone, telling me not to spill it again.

The she got up and walked out of her office, and of course I would have to follow her.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"We're going to Jacob's office." she answered back. As we walked on the side of people's cubicle, people looked up at me and Bella as we walked but when we past by them they pop their heads back and work, cause they didn't want Bella to catch them watching her.

"And why are we going there?" I asked confused.

"To fire him." she replied.

_Uh oh. This isn't going to be pretty. I thought as we entered in Jacob's office._

* * *

_**Well there it is. The first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this story so far!!! And I hope you guys are having a wonderful summer. Mine is almost ending:(. Well anyways don't forget to REVIEW!!!! REVIEWS ARE LUVED. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Okay so I promise you guys a chapter today. So here it is. Also guess what? It's my birthday today!!!!! Yes, it's a big day today. I want to give a big thanks to blueSKIES247, BellaaSSS,PenPrincess97,Smileyfaceofevil,pagelangels2201, and babeloun. You guys rock!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!! Again I'm so sorry that I haven't update for so long. It's just that this week has been carzy. I mean I had to study for big tests. I had a Math, Science, and History test. The math one was like 50% of the term. The science one was like 30%, which wasn't that bad. But the History one was 75%! I like freaked out! So I had to study for that one, the most. Anyways so here it is!!!**

**Songs listened to while writing this chapter**

**Already gone- Kelly Clarkson**

**Don't let go-David Archuleta**

**Come back to me- David Cook**

**99 times- Kate Voegele**

**Starlight- Muse**

**Let's talk about love- David Archuleta**

**Good Girls go bad- Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester**

**21 guns- Greenday**

**Love game- Lady Gaga**

**One time- Justin Bieber**

**Hang you from the Heavens- The Dead Weather**

* * *

**E POV**

As we entered in Jacob's office Bella greeted him.

"Morning Jacob." She said as she looked around his office. Then she spotted a shelf.

"Oh, is this new?" She asked, as I looked at the expression on her face to see where she's going will this.

"Ah, yes it is new to my office, but old to the world. It was first made in the 18 centuries." Jacob answered.

"Wow, nice," Bella said, as she smoothed the shelf

"Yes, it's a one of a kin-"

"Jake, your fired" Bella dropped

Jacob's eyes widened "What?"

"I'm sorry Jake but, for 2 years your job was to get Mike on Oprha and you never did. So I'm letting you go. Well, have a nice day." Bella said, now walking out of her office, being the bitch she's always is.

As I trailed right behind her she asked, "So hows it look."

By that she was meaning what Jake looks like right and what is he going to do next.  
I turned back and looked through Jake's glass door to his office and glanced at his face.

"Big, mad wild eyes. And making an inch to the door, now walking out of his office." I told her every step he made.

"Don't do it Jake," she said before he was out of his office.

Right when he stepped out of his office, i knew things were going to get ugly.

"You poisonous bitch!!!!!" Jake shouted, so loud everyone in the whole flood

The Bella paused. with in that pause there was a couple of gasps coming from the workers, knowing that Jake made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Jake-" Bella warned Jacob

"You know what, I feel sorry for you, knowing that everyone in this building that works for you, thinks your the most cold-hearted, lonely bitch!"

_'Oh, not a great move Jake'_ I thought to myself.

"Jacob, you mean no value to me and this company anymore . So I can send body guards right now, to kick your ass out of this building and having someone recording this and put it up on, what was that website called? Bella asked

"Youtube" I answered.

"Ah, yes youtube. And I wouldn't care. Also haven't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch in town.**(Hehee. From Gossip girl!!!)** Bella said.

"Goodbye now" Bella said, now walking away from Jacob, and went back to her office. Leaving Jacob mad as hell. As I followed Bella into her office, her office phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Can you send Ms. Swan to the board's office?." the assiant of the board asked. **(For those of you who doesn't know whats a board of a company, it's a group of people who owns the company.)**

"Oh, of course." I replied. Then I ended the call and went up to Bella. "Um, the board wants to see you"

Then Bella got up from her desk and walked out of the office, and straight up to the elevator.

"Okay then." I said to myself.

**B POV**

When Edward told me the board wanted to see me, I got up and went straight to the elevator

_'__I wondering what's this is going to be about, Maybe they will congrat me about the jump for Mike'_

When the elevator stopped and opened to the floor, I got out. Then I was walking to the boards' room.

"Good morning Ms. Swan." The boards' assistant greet as I walked by her. But I ignored her and walked straight in the room.

"Morning gentleman " I greeted the 2 man that was part of the board.

"Morning Bella" Jake said. **(He is a really big part of the board.)**

"Morning Jake, So you wanted to see me?" I asked

"Oh, I want to congrate you on the success for Mike." Jake said

"Oh, yes, I'm proud of that myself" I told him

"Also I have been looking at your business recorders. And your being deported."

"I'm be DEPORTED?!"

* * *

**Okay, again I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been busy, but give me a break. I'm so nice that I would spend my birthday update this story so. Anyways I'll try to write up the next chapter ASAP! Anyways Peace out people and remember to REVIEW!!!! Or I'll give you a paper cut in front of Jasper!! JK, jk!!! HAHAHAHA!!! But really, review. I hope you guys a good weekend. PS. Has anyone heard Kris Allen's new single? Live like we're dieing. What do you guys think of it? Well I'm like obsessed with it! KRIS ALLEN ROCKS!!!!!!!!!**


	3. important!

**hey you guys!!!!!!! I bet you guys think this is a new chapter but sadly it isn't. I didn't understand why people didn't review the last chapter. Was it bad? Well when I began writing this chapter I was bored. I have no excitement for this story anymore. So I'm quiting. I'm so so sorry you guys but I need feel like writing chapters for this story. But not to be mean to you guys who loves this story, I'm putting this up for adoption. For those of you who want to adopt this, please write the beginning of chapter 3. Not the whole chapter just the beginning. I want to put this story in good hand instead of mine. So, again I'm sorry for those of you who love this story. Hopefully it's going to be place in good hands. But I'm going to come out another story, that I will be excited to write. It's called Win A Date With Emmett Cullen. It's a Edward/Bella story. I swear!! I'll tell you about it. Okay so Edward and Bella have been friends since they were kids. They were the closest friends ever. And Edward always had a crush on her but was afraid to tell her. Emmett Cullen is a famous movie star from LA. Bella always loved Emmett. She would watch every movie he was in. 1 day there was a contest to win a date with Emmett Cullen. Edward and Bella's life changes when Bella wins a date with Emmett. So... What do you guys think? This story will be coming very soon.**


End file.
